


Lara Rebeka

by wavetitan309



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavetitan309/pseuds/wavetitan309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of the tale of Lara Rebeka the daughter of Clark and Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the world of my mind there is so much more so please tell me is I should add more

Clark and Lex had a thing, a thing they weren't proud of. A thing that resulted in a child. A child that Lex thought was because of a serum he gave Clark. A child Clark thought was created by his kryptionian DNA. But she was both, and adored by her parents. Her name is Lara Rebeka Kent Luthor. She grew up loved by all her family, so much that her grandfather left her his company. But soon her family was struck with tragedy when Clark miscarried. Clark mourned for his lost child but lex took their lost child to one of his facilities, Cadmus. Her parents drifted apart after their loss. So much that Clark couldn't look at his red headed baby girl and Lex never came around anymore. 4 year old Lara couldn't understand why her daddies wouldn't spend time with her anymore, but forgot about that when grandma and grandpa had something new and exciting for her to do. Daddy came back but never looked at her the same. These are the stories of Lara Rebeka Kent Luthor, the blue lantern.


	2. Lara's story

My life has been a series of twists and turn no one could ever expect. I am a half alien with 2 dad's and part of a galactic society, and now am traveling through time with heroes and villains. Yeah my life is crazy. I was born in Smallville, Kansas. To Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Yeah funny how two arch enemies were friend and lovers before it all fell in, on me. The rest of the world and thinks I am an experiment gone right. But is actually because of my dad Clark's physiology. A few years after I was born my dad miscarried, but father took the fetus and experimented and my brother Conner came to be years later. I went to college in Central City where I met Barry Allen. We became good friends instantly. In my 3rd year I went missing. I was working on a machine that could take me any where I wanted, that ended up being across the universe. I met Hal, Kilowog, Bro Dee Walker, and became a blue lantern. And if I thought my life was crazy before, what is coming is something else.


End file.
